


Perfect

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Perfect Cell has become bored and is looking for someone that would pique his interest. He found you.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the prompt "I’m very disappointed in you.” This is a darker fic so please be aware of the warnings. I hope you enjoy <3

His footsteps thumped along the floor as he grew closer to my hiding spot. My hands pressed against my mouth to prevent my frantic breathing from giving me away. I wasn’t sure why he was here, in my home, choosing to terrorize me when he obviously had bigger adversaries to face.

This creature, Cell, had announced his “Cell Games” schtick only a day or two ago live on the air. It was like something out of some science fiction special, this odd creature threatening the fate of the world based on some fighting tournament, but that was the least of my worries now. For whatever reason, he was here and I was in danger.

I was hiding in my food pantry, desperately hoping that he wouldn’t find me and simply move on. Nothing in here particularly constituted as a weapon, so if he found me I would certainly be dead.

He walked across my kitchen, motions swift and deliberate. He was so tall that I knew that if I stood next to him I would probably only stand just below his pecs, reminding me just how massive he was. He could crush my neck with a single flick of his wrist if he really wanted to. He resembled some sort of a humanoid praying mantis, entirely green with purple and yellow markings along his skin. His eyes scared me the most, purple and piercing, scanning the room with a small frown on his face.

And then his gaze fell on the pantry. He smirked.

My eyes widened as he slowly closed the gap between us. He was almost here, and I needed to act. Just before he flung the door open, I grabbed the first thing sitting on the shelf in reach of my hand. As soon as I had a clear view of his face, I swung hard and ducked below, pushing out of the way as I ran past him and the fallen cereal bits from where the bag broke open on his face.

I couldn’t even scream as I ran quickly up the stairs. Whatever came into reach of my hands I flung behind me in a desperate attempt to stall for time. If I could make it to my room and climb out the window and land in the bushes, I would be fine. I startled him enough that as long as I kept running I would be able to escape and hide again.

Rounding the corner, I ran into my room, not even bothering to barricade the door because he could destroy that like nothing and it would be a waste of time. Rushing to the window, I flung it open and attempted to stick my leg out of the window.

Suddenly, he was outside, floating there with a smug look on his face. For the first time since seeing him, I screamed, losing my balance and tumbling back into the room in an attempt to get away from him, but I knew it was too late. The adrenaline that was keeping my body going seemed to drain from my system, and I was left as a trembling mess on the floor staring up at the creature that would kill me.

I couldn’t help the tears that escaped my eyes as I watched him effortlessly climb through the window and look down at me with an amused expression. Instinctively I flinched when he reached down towards me, but he simply gripped me by the scruff of my shirt and roughly pulled me up to face him on shaky legs.

I whimpered as his free hand tucked under my chin and turned my head side to side, as if inspecting me. Finally, he spoke in the same commanding tone as I had heard on the TV that day, “Really, was that all the fight you had in you? Pity, it’s so easy to break the human spirit, isn’t it? I’m very disappointed in you.”

When I didn’t respond, he gripped my chin tighter, pushing my cheeks together as he yanked my head up to look into his eyes. “You can choose to cooperate, or you can choose to be a brat. Either way, I am still going to continue forth with my experiments as I wish.”

My eyes widened. “Experiments?” I asked, my voice only a mumble as he still held my cheeks.

That is when his smile widened, his eyes almost glowing in excitement. “Yes. As pathetic as you humans are, I’m still quite curious about you. Specifically those of the female form.” His finger tapped against my cheek as my eyes stared up at him in horrible realization as to what he was getting at. “So fragile, even compared to the rest of your species. While my power is an amalgamation of men, I still wonder if my form is compatible with human females. Why don’t we test this theory, shall we?”

Before I could protest, he pinned me against the wall, his hand gripping the back of my neck as he pressed my face firmly against the wall. I cried out softly as I felt my clothes being torn away from my body without any effort whatsoever, leaving no trace of a barrier between our bodies. When I tried to push back from the wall, he simply laughed darkly in my ear and pressed me further into the wall.

My body trembled as his fingers glided over the curve of my back, gently caressing the slope with his fingertips before cupping my hip in his large hand. “There is a certain aesthetic beauty that comes with your kind, I’ve noticed. All soft and tender, curves and sweet smells. It is…” he leaned closer to me, his breath tickling the back of my neck. “Utterly divine.”

Something about the way he spoke to me was awakening the desire within me. No matter how much I tried to push it down, it reared back up and demanded to be satiated. The way his voice rolled off his tongue was so seductive, it made it hard to focus.

I inhaled sharply as his fingers dipped between my legs, stroking his fingers along my slit and coating them in my juices. With a deep chuckle, he returned to gripping my hip and whispering his dirty plans into my ear. “Your body is preparing to take me, isn’t it? As much as you deny your pleasure, your body wants this, to be joined with a perfect being, much more capable of giving to you what you want than any of your own kind. Isn’t that so?”

I didn’t respond initially, but I gasped loudly as he rutted himself against my ass, grunting in my ear as he did. “Admit it, and I will indulge you.”

I struggled with myself for a long moment, trying to not let the throbbing between my thighs dictate my thoughts. But the longer he rutted against me, the more I began to feel the hardness of what emerged from his skin. It was slimy and warm from where it resided inside of his body, much like some animal species. I trembled as I felt his massive length stroke between my thighs, my wetness intermingling with the juices that coated his own cock.

“Please,” I whimpered, the ridges along his cock brushing deliciously against my clit. “Please fuck me.”

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he laughed darkly behind me. “So foul mouthed,” he said as he pressed himself into my entrance, grunting as my tight walls constricted around him. I whimpered as the ridges rubbed inside of me, my thighs trembling as he pushed me closer than I expected towards orgasm.

When he finally bottomed out within me, I let out a low moan as my orgasm hit me, the feeling of his unique cock filling me up making my wetness gush around him and begin to dribble down my thighs. Desire tinged with shame overcame me, embarrassed at being used by such an inhuman creature and yet wanting more.

With a groan, he withdrew his cock almost all the way before slamming it back inside of me. I cried out, wanting to desperately to toss my head back if he hadn’t been holding it in place. He fucked me ruthlessly, leaving me a drooling, keening mess as he pushed me against the wall with each snap of his hips.

It felt like I wouldn’t be able to stop cumming, fresh waves of pleasure building up and snapping with each effortless stroke of his cock. I would have been more flustered by the lewd sounds of my juices as he fucked me if I wasn’t already in such a divine state.

I hardly registered when he came, only feeling his warm cum paint my inner walls, joining my juices along my thighs as they both slowly dripped out of me. I leaned my whole weight against the wall, my eyes fluttering closed in a state of serene bliss. Not even my past partners had ever given me this satisfaction before, and here I was, receiving it from the Earth’s biggest threat.

Cell leaned down to me, his lips gently ghosting over the back of my neck after releasing it from his grip. “I think we will have to continue this research further,” he said, a slight huff in his breath from the exertion. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

I couldn’t manage to form words in response, but I did know one thing. I wanted more of what he could offer me. He was completely and utterly…

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, follow my tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
